1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head structure, and more particularly to a shower head structure, wherein the user can operate the push button by his one hand only, so as to switch and adjust the water flow, thereby facilitating the user switching and adjusting the water flow of the shower head structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head in accordance with the prior art comprises a flow switch disk, and a water outlet panel. In operation, the flow switch disk is used to switch the water flow flowing through the water outlet panel, thereby achieving a multi-stage water flow. However, the user has to hold the shower head by his one hand, and to rotate the water outlet panel by his other hand, so as to switch the water flow, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in adjustment of the shower head.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional shower head.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a shower head structure, wherein the user can operate the push button by his one hand only, so as to switch and adjust the water flow, thereby facilitating the user switching and adjusting the water flow of the shower head.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a shower head structure, wherein the user can press the push button, so as to switch and adjust the water flow through the first water outlet panel, the second water outlet panel and the third water outlet panel, thereby enhancing the versatility of the shower head.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a shower head structure, wherein when the push button is pressed, the wedge-shaped block of the push button pushes and moves the ratchet teeth of the flow switch disk, thereby forcing the flow switch disk to rotate, so that the holes in the flow switch disk located at different positions are rotated with the flow switch disk to align with the first water outlet panel, the second water outlet panel and the third water outlet panel respectively, so as to switch the water flow, thereby forming a multi-stage water flow.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a shower head structure, comprising a body, a front housing, a push button, a water guide member, and a flow switch disk, wherein:
the body has a first end formed with a water inlet end and a second end formed with a seat, the seat of the body has a lower portion formed with a guide channel, the guide channel has a side formed with a breach;
the front housing is mounted on the body and is formed with a recessed seat, the seat of the front housing has a lower portion formed with an opening, the front housing has a lower portion formed with a guide channel aligning with the guide channel of the body, the guide channel of the front housing has a side formed with a breach aligning with the breach of the body;
the push button is mounted between the guide channel of the body and the guide channel of the front housing, the push button has first end slidably mounted between the guide channel of the body and the guide channel of the front housing and a second end protruding outward from the breach of the body and the breach of the front housing, the first end of the push button has a top formed with a receiving seat slidably mounted in the opening of the front housing, a wedge-shaped block is mounted in the receiving seat of the push button and is partially protruded outward from the receiving seat of the push button;
the water guide member is mounted in the seat of the front housing;
the flow switch disk is rotatably mounted on the water guide member, the flow switch disk has a surface formed with a plurality of holes located at different positions, the flow switch disk has an outer periphery formed with a plurality of ratchet teeth engaged with the wedge-shaped block of the push button.